The present invention relates to a bottle closure device for keeping opened bottles of sparkling wine fresh and providing for the introduction of carbon dioxide.
Many consumers store opened bottles of sparkling wine in order to serve them again within the following days. In many cases these bottles are fitted with a closure which has the sole purpose of closing the bottle of sparkling wine in a sealing manner.
While being stored, the carbon dioxide retained in the sparkling wine often escapes and rises up into the space which has become free in the bottle. The carbon dioxide builds up a cushion of pressure in the free space. This pressure build-up often causes a "pop" to be heard when the bottle is opened.
In order to prevent the escape of carbon dioxide and keep the sparkling wine sparklingly fresh, closures are already known in the prior art which seal the bottle and retain the carbon dioxide.
For example, according to German Offenlegungsschrift 2,211,152, a closure is known in which a stopper part can be inserted into the bottle neck and secured. A gas lead-in bore and a nonreturn valve are situated axially and centrically in the stopper part, through which the air or CO.sub.2 pressure can be blown into the volume of the bottle which has become free. This counter-pressure prevents the carbon dioxide retained in the sparkling wine from escaping and rising up into the free space.
The closure stoppers of such devices are, however, constructed in a very elaborate and complicated manner which means that they are expensive and, furthermore, awkward to use.
French Patent No. 1,098,086 discloses a retaining device for stoppers in bottles of sparkling wine, wherein the device engages underneath the rim of the bottle in the closed position and also rests on the stopper at the top.
German Offenlegungsschrift 3,901,711 discloses a closure stopper for bottles of sparkling wine, on the stopper shaft of which are arranged radially projecting sealing ribs which extend in the circumferential direction.